1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Smooth Cue Guide (SMOOO “Q” Guide) for use with a cue stick which enables the cue stick to be more accurately aimed and controlled when hitting the cue ball. The guide includes a clear or transparent guide tube which aids in an easy gliding engagement with the cue stick. While the user is holding the cylindrical handle, the base plate can be freely pivoted in order to properly align the cue stick with the cue ball in order to achieve a perfect shot each time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various training devices have been provided to enable a cue stick to be guided when striking a cue ball. Such devices are commonly used when the cue ball is in a position on a table that requires the cue stick to be extended substantially across the table. These training devices, usually are referred to as “bridges”, and only provide supporting engagement with the undersurface of the cue stick and do not provide any substantial guiding function. Other devices are known which is hand held and facilitate sliding movement of the cue stick in relation to facilitate hand of the user but again do not provide any substantial guiding function.